legionfandomcom-20200213-history
Walter
| hair color = Brown | eye color = Blue | skin color = Light | powers = Shapeshifting | affiliation = Division 3 | portrayer = Mackenzie Gray }} Walter, also known as the Eye, was a mutant working for Division 3. Biography Early Life Walter was bullied as a child for physically developing later than other kids his age, leading Walter to have numerous personality issues as an adult. At some point he met with Oliver and Melanie, helped them to create Summerland. After discovering Walter's taking pleasure by hurting others, he was expelled from Summerland by the Bird's. Hunting David Walter was a relatively important figure within Division 3, personally leading missions to apprehend David Haller and the mutants at Summerland. To draw David out, Walter abducted his sister Amy Haller, and set a trap for his friends at Summerland by posing as one of David's former psychiatrists. Walter and Division 3 captured them when they fell for his trap, but David rescued them. David went to rescue his sister from Division 3 on his own. Unknown to Division 3, David's mind was home to Amahl Farouk, a powerful psychic mutant who lived off David and his abilities like a parasite. Farouk took control of David's mind when he confronted Division 3, and effortlessly slaughtered Division 3's operatives. Walter was the only survivor of the attack. Farouk, still in control of David, grabbed Amy and took them back to their childhood home. Walter and Summerland both followed them there. Walter managed to incapacitate one of the Summerland mutants and took his place, and then attempted to kill David by firing a machine gun at him. Before the bullets hit, Farouk trapped them all in a projection of Clockworks Psychiatric Hospital, where David was once a patient, in the Astral Plane. Fake Clockworks Farouk posed as Clockworks' head psychiatrist while Walter, David, and the others from Summerland were all his patients. While in the Astral Plane, Walter developed an obsession with Kerry Loudermilk and started to stalk her. Walter tried to prevent Kerry from leaving when Syd Barrett tried to rescue her from Farouk's trap. When Farouk tried to prevent their escape himself, he decided he no longer had any need for Walter. Farouk lifted Walter into the air, and used his psychic abilities to slowly crush Walter's body. Powers and abilities * Shapeshifting: Walter had the power to alter his appearance to disguise himself as other people, though it is unclear whether he does so through illusions or by physically altering his appearance. * Astral Projection Detection: Walter could sense the presence of astral beings in his vicinity. * Mind Influence: Walter was able to knock out Ptonomy by just touching his head with his arm. During this process Ptonomy's rights eye looked exactly like Walter's dead right eye. Relationships * David Haller - enemy * Sydney Barrett - enemy * Kerry Loudermilk - enemy * Farouk - enemy and killer Appearances * Chapter 1 * Chapter 2 * Chapter 3 * Chapter 4 * Chapter 5 * Chapter 6 * Chapter 7 References Category:Deceased Category:Division 3 Category:Males Category:Mutants